User blog:BobTheDoctor27/October 2012 Update
Hello kiddies, this is the Boogieman. Activity Updates OK, firstly, I feel I need to establish something important, and that's the fact that my laptop caught a virus three weeks ago. Fair enough, I was looking at Amazon.co.uk (because I live in Scotland, much to my horror) looking for some books for my English dissertation and I had a strange pop-up about a script running on my computer. I regarded it warily and clicked the 'x' option then left the page. But then things got weird. I caught a virus that locked my computer and pretended to be a branch of metropolitan police, accusing me of viewing banned or potentially pornographic materials. Apparently, by going on Amazon.co.uk I was committing a cyber crime and the virus demanded that I paid $100 to unlock my computer. Naturally, I shut down and rebooted, but all of my information was corrupted and I had to restart my computer in a safe mode from a back-up taken before it caught the virus. However, this virus has prevented me from editing any kind of wiki for the past three weeks. :/ Every time I opened up Custom BIONICLE Wiki I'd be buried in a barrage of SCRIPT ERROR! reports, which only got worse when I tried to edit. Most days I even had to restart my computer because of how much it froze. Fortunately, I seem to be able to edit again, but I still get error reports and I have tremendous difficulty getting around with the constant internet freezes. So, for the moment, I'm afraid it looks like I'm going to be inactive until I can get this problem fixed. :/ I have a Fangirl! But, on a far more positive note, it’s not all doom and gloom. A few days ago, after seven wonderful months of going out, I finally revealed my big secret to my girlfriend. :P 's YouTube video, Facebook Chat.]] Yes, that’s right, you guessed it, I gave her the guided tour of our great wiki and I’m still shocked at how well she took it. In fact, it turns out she’d already guessed from the cupboards in my room holding my sets that I was still involved with BIONICLE... which makes my villainous skills of deceit considerably weaker than I thought. :S Having already read Over Your Shoulder and being very supportive of my writing skills, I’m very pleased that I have my very first female reader... that I know of. :D Additionally, this makes her the first person, who I know in real life, to have read my fan fiction. I’m just glad that she’s so encouraging. :P Welcome to Custom BIONICLE Wiki, Racasix! Let’s all give my girlfriend a warm-hearted shout out... or she'll shoot you... with a knife... :D Story Updates ''Over Your Shoulder Unfortunately I’ve only been able to post a single chapter of one story this month, which is my worst month since the start of the year! I was more active during my exams! However, in the single chapter that I did manage to post, I’ve dropped a number of spoilers for ''Judgement Day, my final story serial due for official release in 2013. Because I’m so nice, I’m going to bring them up now and we can have a good ol’ discussion in the comments section about what we think I’m planning! :D * “''He must be found... he must be taken, if all is to be put right. Then She will be revealed and the sky will burn!” *“She is returning... and Judgement Day is coming...” All very morbid and threatening but, what can I say? For a story called ''Judgement Day you can hardly expect fluffy bunnies and smiley faces. So, I wrote this so that a number of questions would come to your minds. Who is He? Who is She? Why will the sky burn? Why does this return sound like a bad thing? Leave your interesting and creative responses in the comments below. ''Frozen Calling On another note, I’m pleased to announce that I’ve written one of the final five chapters for ''Frozen Calling, the crowning story of my writing career so far. I’m going to upload all five chapters at once because I don’t want anyone guessing any of the plot’s twists between the instalments, but it’ll be worth it, I assure you. :P What I’m doing in the current chapter is going through all the characters, learning more about them, and ticking them off the investigation, until we’re left with whoever we find waiting for Glonor at the War Bunker in the final chapter. :P Another thing I should probably make clear is the fact that the killer murdered Papura and Crystallus by putting a gun to their head through the driver of his/her police cruiser, which means he/she would have to be left-handed. As I live in Britain, people in my country drive on the opposite side of the road and the driver’s seat is on the right hand side of the car, which has caused me some confusion when writing this story. If you spot anything in Frozen Calling corresponding to the cruiser being of British make, it is most-likely wrong and I would encourage you to change it to state that the cruisers are more American. After all, BIONICLE is an American creation and this wiki is written in American English. However, this does mean that we only so many traits of this bent cop: *He (or indeed she) has a female lover (a Matoran of Lightning) who is being held hostage. **Only three characters are known to have female lovers in this story. Glacii had a Ga-Matoran wife at one point though she was believed to have been killed while fighting in the War against the Brotherhood. The late Crystallus was married to Lagira, though Glonor has seen her at the couple’s dwelling. Additionally, Birus is known to have divorced his wife following a heated argument, which aroused much local gossip. *He/she is left-handed. **While no direct references to whether or not specific characters are left or right handed, Glacii split the photograph of him and his deceased wife in half using his right hand to operate a cutting instrument, indicating he is right-handed, and Crystallus has been seen aiming his firearm with his right arm. Who would win in a fight? Makuta Karabak Toa Thode A jar of almonds Richard Nixon ''Judgement Day Furthermore, I've finally gotten around to making the ''Judgement Day page. :D I was getting tired of having to link to stuff I'd said in blog posts so I've finally decided to make the actual page. Additionally, this gives me the chance to plant a few spoilers/rumours to.... mislead people. :D Now, there aren't any new rumours on the page, I copied them straight from one of my previous blog posts (see, these things are' handy!), but I do have two interesting new trivia points from the page: *''Judgement Day'' is set to be longer than Whispers in the Dark and will be split into two main books. *Every chapter will have a title, something that BobTheDoctor27 has not done before. Next My MOCs Blog Additionally, it’s probably worth noting that my next My MOCs blog will be released soon. Over the past few months I have constructed a few new creations and I’m ready to share some of them. *A female Skakdi who will be a Cult of Darkness member *A mutated Fe-Matoran *My requested revamp of Chicken Bond’s Inrye *Makuta Karabak’s Matoran disguise *Toa Orkahm's tweaked 2012 form *A Toa of Gravity *A revamped version of Toa Jollun - I haven’t built this one yet but I’m hoping to have it done soon *Several Toa and Matoran creations inspired by the Toa and the nostalgic feeling of Vorred’s Uprising '' saga. Writer’s Block Unfortunately, however, it would seem that I am currently experiencing some form of writer’s block. Recently, I feel unable to sit down and commit to writing. I haven’t touched Chapter 6 of ''Over Your Shoulder in months and my rewrite of Whispers in the Dark ''’s early chapters is going to have to be cancelled. It’s not really a case of not having the time. I do have a very busy schedule this year but I’m starting to slack off in my spare time instead of doing anything productive. I feel distracted most of the time and, given how hard it is to edit these days with my computer problems, I just can’t bring myself o do anything. :/ BobTheDoctor27 on... ''Kindle? However, on a more positive note, my mother and I have been discussing my potential career options (which we all know means my mom’s been nagging me to get a job and start getting into university). Fortunately, we’ve been able to agree that my BIONICLE story could be put to better use, seeing as I want to do creative writing to earn a living in future. Hence, we’ve decided that it would be a good idea to publish my existing BIONICLE storyline on Kindle. :D Of course, if I were to put my existing story on the Kindle network, it would mean that I would gain profit. But, of course, it would also mean that people could just come to this site and get it for free, meaning I would lose out. So, for the moment, I’m considering removing my stories from this site and putting them up for purchase, butI'm not sure how I could do this as BIONICLE is a copyrited brand belonging to the LEGO group. Now, this does mean that my story would cost money to view, but is something I’m hesitant to start. The way I see it, there are a few pros and a few cons: Pros *I would gain a little money, which would hopefully allow me to finance my way through student life, which is becoming more and more expensive these days with how the current appalling state of government in the UK. *It wouldn’t cost much to buy my stories. As far as I know, most of my stories are already long enough to be full novels and most books aren’t too expensive on kindle anyway. *All the character pages and plot notes that I own would be online. That would make reading the story a lot more enjoyable, a lot like buying the old BIONICLE books and seeing the characters’ pages on BS01. *It would hopefully mean I can attract a wider target audience and, if I keep the pages I have here, could bring more users to this website. *It would look REALLY good on my CV/Personal Statement! :D *While editing on wiki, I could make more insightful comments on each chapter to encourage/discourage you from purchasing it. I wouldn’t waste people’s hard-earned dollars and I am very aware that parting with your money is something you are hesitant to do. It’s a harsh economy and I don’t want to make things difficult for anyone. Cons *It would mean you guys would have to pay to download chapters of my story. *It would mean I would have to have my story pages deleted so I can make at least some profit. *It would mean that I would have to find some loophole to allow me to profit off of something LEGO created. I would have to pay royalties to LEGO for them to allow me to publish a novel about their product for profit. This would mean that some of the money wouldn't go to me. But still, even if I go through with this idea, it won’t happen for the foreseeable future, so don’t expect a mass-removal of my story serials anytime soon. :D Farewell So, this brings me to the end of my blog post. I imagine that this topic may provoke some interest (or at least I hope it does). Feel free to leave any comments, questions, suggests, feedback, theories, animal sacrifices in the comments section below. Anyway, I'd just like to take a moment to thank everyone who read this far down with my personal heart-felt thanks... you people have a lot of spare time on your hands. :P